


Fighting for Us

by crazygirlne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s05e11 Swan Song, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set near the end of Swan Song, while Emma's alone holding the ring from Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for Us

Nothing in Emma’s life had ever been easy.

That wasn’t to say that everything had been bad. There had been times that were fun, challenging, stimulating, times she wouldn’t have changed, that made her who she was today. She knew that the worst times, those had helped shape her as well, but as she stared up at the ceiling, his ring clutched to her chest, she couldn’t force herself to be grateful for all of them.

The power, the force of darkness that the sword had emitted had been staggering. Killian had pushed away not only his own darkness, but also the darkness Excalibur was holding, managing to keep it steady until Emma could take it from him, and he’d still thought himself weak. She hoped that somehow their last exchange, their final kiss, their last embrace, had told him otherwise, let him know how much she loved him, how much she believed in him.

How little she’d been ready to watch him die again.

She ran a finger along the metal of his ring. Of everything she’d been through, she knew that this was going to be one of the hardest to live with. She’d finally,  _finally_  let herself envision a future in which she could be truly happy, in which maybe things really could come easily for her. She and Killian and Henry, together, and she’d lost it.

Worse, she’d been the one to plunge the sword into his chest. She’d never be able to forget that feeling, never be able to erase the look of pain from his face, the feeling of his hand coming up to cup her neck, because of course he forgave her for filling him with the darkness, wanted to comfort her when she’d just forced sharp metal through his ribcage.

Her breath caught. She couldn’t fall apart again, not yet. She needed to pull herself together, start figuring out who she might be now that she’d lost him, now that he was no longer a part of her life.

Only, she heard a familiar whisper, and everything clicked into place.

Nothing in Emma’s life had ever been easy, so why should she have expected her future to be, once she’d accepted it? That didn’t mean it was out of reach, just that she would have to fight for it.

And she would fight for it, fight for  _him_ , even if the fight took her to hell and back.


End file.
